


RWBY Submitted Sexcanons

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Again READER SUBMITTED MATERIAL, Please Do Not Think This Is MY THOUGHTS, Reader Submitted Material
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: I have been getting Sexcanons from my readers so I decided that they should have their own spot! Feel free to submit your own sexcanons in the comments section and they will become their own chapter!





	1. Chapter 1

Submitter: HK_Ronin  
Characters: Pyrrha/Ren  
Sexcanon: Established Adultery

Pyrrha just can't help it, she loves giving Ren surprise blowjobs throughout the day! Even if it's in the middle of one of Port's lectures and Jaune's sleeping right next to all the action! After all, nothing beats the taste of Lie Ren's special glaze when anyone could see her licking it clean from her lips.


	2. Mercury/Emerald

Submitter: AsuraAnderson  
Characters: Emerald/Mercury  
Sexcanon: Public Sex/Semblance Use

Mercury vigorously gives Emerald the shocker right in front of Cinder, challenging the illusionist's ability to keep Cinder unaware even as she starts squirting and screaming.


	3. Jaune/Winter/Weiss

Submitter: AsuraAnderson  
Characters: Jaune Arc, Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee  
Sexcanon: Lapdances, Voyuerism

Jaune loves the nude lapdances Winter sometimes treats him to almost as much as he loves that she doesn't stop until he's cum somewhere on her pale body. Weiss, in the closet, on her knees and knuckle deep in her own pussy as she frigs herself, can't decide what's better: Jaune's surprisingly large cock or how slutty her usually reserved sister is acting.


	4. Anonymous Penny Modifications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Received this one at Tumblr, brought it here!

Headcanon that Penny is easily modded. She can be taken apart, or added onto. Someone can take her pussy out and end up with a fleshlight, and she can feel every single thrust wherever she is. But you can also install a cock on her instead! Regular cocks, massive flared horsecocks, barbed kittycocks, dogcocks with huge knots, not to mention balls of various sizes and contents. Also, variable chest size due to her silicone tanks that hook up to her nipples!


End file.
